Lost
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Lost is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Elphaba has had enough of her life and she's given up being wicked. She's given up her entire life and become a whole new person, Bella Swan. Bella has fallen in love with Edward Cullen and she is finally happy. But she's never forgotten her sister Nessa and her best friends Glinda, Boq and Fiyero. Nessa and Glinda believe Elphaba is dead but Boq and Fiyero know better but they are sworn to keep it a secret. But there's a fight inside Bella, a fight between her good and her wicked side. A fight she feels she's losing! Bella hears Nessa singing "Golden Slumbers." Nessa's lullaby and she hears Glinda singing "True Friendship." she sings with them. Nessa & Glinda hear her singing and they know she's alive. Bella's heart leads her, the Cullens and Jacob back to Oz. Can Bella put her two lives together? Or will she be lost in her battle to stay good?

* * *

Twilight/Wicked

Lost

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 1- Guilt Trip

I've learnt something very important in my lifetime. In your life a certain moment can either make or break you as a person. The Memories that make you are the ones that you can never forget.

But for me there are many memories: some good, some that are truly wicked. My name is Elphaba and my memories are good but some the ones that haunt me are truly wicked. Are you ready to see my memories? Are you ready to see my wicked life through my eyes? Well if you are keep reading because this story is only for the Wicked.

I'm different you see I'm one of a kind.

I was three when I learned I was different. I was hoping along the Yellow Brick Road I was a happy child. I stopped hoping at the sight of them. The Munchkins were all staring at me in horror.

"Why are you staring at me? Is something wrong with me? Do you see something in me that makes you stare?" I asked myself in my head. I ran home, confused. I stopped at the sight of a small mirror on the floor, I picked it up and I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time, my parents wouldn't let me see myself and now I knew why. I looked at the green little girl in the mirror, me.

I sat in my bedroom that night crying, when my mother came in. Mother loved me even though I was green, she loved me but father didn't, I knew he didn't.

"Come here my child." Mother said, taking me into her arms cuddling me.

"Mama why am I green? Is it because I'm a bad girl?" I asked her.

"Of course your not bad my angel things happened to us for a reason." Mother said. "I believe your green my little girl for a special reason." Mother said.

"A special reason. Does that make me special?" I asked.

"Your special my sweet." Mother said before she kissed my check.

Oh mother I loved you.

She died. My mother died giving birth to my baby sister Nessarose. I was four, father was afraid Nessa would be green like me, in a way he killed mother. Nessa's leg were tangled, she'll never walk. Every time I looked at her I feel so guilty and could only whisper to her "oh Nessa, I'm sorry"

I looked after her you know, all her life I cared for her, I sung to her when she couldn't sleep because her legs were painful. I remember the lullaby, Nessa's lullaby I called it.

Nessa was crying, she was only six months old when I started singing to her.

"Hush Nessa Hush it's ok." I used to whisper to her.

"Your big sister is here, your safe." I picked her up from her cot she was so light for six months mainly because she was premature. I lay on the bed with her, I laid next to her.

"I'll sing to you my baby sister, sing you to sleep like mama did for me when I was little. I'll sing her favourite lullaby to you my baby sister." I whispered. Nessa cooed.

"It's called Golden Slumbers." I whispered and began to sing the lullaby my mother hand sung to me as a baby

_**Golden slumber kiss your eyes,Smiles await you when you , pretty baby,Do not cry,And I will sing you a lullaby. **_

_**Care is heavy, therefore sleep,While I o'er you watch do , pretty darling,Do not cry,And I will sing you a lullaby. **_

I sang her to sleep every night with that Lullaby, she loved it. Before she went to sleep she ask me to sing to her and because I loved my baby sister so much I did.

My Father was governor of the Munchkins, so Nessa would take his place when he died. Why Nessa you ask? Why not me? Because my father loves my sister more and treats me as if I don't exist. In short, I hated him.

Father sent Nessa to Shizz University and he sent me to look after her. I remember the first day like it was yesterday. Two reasons really; one because everyone stared at me as ever and second and the most important reason, I met my best friend Glinda that day and as I look back I'm glad I did meet her. Even if we did loath each other.

"Oh Elphie I'm so glad we're best friends." Glinda always used to say

"Me too Glinda." I said hugging her. We made a group, me, Glinda, Nessa, Boq and Fiyero best friends, the only four people who respected the fact I was green. I missed them so much.

My life was perfect, I had my friends. But then Glinda and me went to the Emerald City to see the Wizard and everything changed. I became Wicked, I did wicked things. Then I decided after two years of wickedness that I was through being Wicked, I had to leave Oz. I wanted a new life and I had a plan, I knew how to get a new life but before I left Oz I met up with Boq and Fiyero.

"Hey Elphie." Boq and Fiyero said as I met them.

"Hey guys. You didn't tell Nessa and Glinda you were meeting me did you?" I asked.

"No. we made you a promise." Boq and Fiyero said with a smile.

"Boys I'm leaving Oz. I'm not coming back. Everyone believes I'm dead and I want Nessa and Glinda to believe that too but first, before I go, I want to do a good thing with my powers. Boq I want you to put these on Nessa's feet when you go back to her." I said giving him the red slippers.

"What do they do?" Boq asked confused.

"They'll help her walk Boq it's about time my baby sister walked on her two feet." I said with a small smile. Boq's face lit up.

"Oh thank you Elphie your not a wicked person no matter what anyone in Oz says, we know it's not true." Boq said hugging me.

"Thank you Boq. Before I go I want you two to promise that you will look after Nessa and Glinda, keep them safe for me please." I asked them.

"Of course we will Elphie. What do I tell Nessa about the shoes?" Boq asked.

"Tell her I gave you them before I died. Tell her I said she couldn't have them till I'd gone. Tell her I love her and I'm sorry. Fiyero please tell Glinda the same give Glinda back my hat." I said with a small sad smile. I gave him the hat that Glinda had given to me so long ago

"Of course we will. Elphie why can't you say goodbye to them yourself, why do we have to lie?" Boq and Fiyero asked.

"Because it would be too painful for them I've caused enough pain in your life's no, more pain, no more wickedness. I'm starting a new life." I said with a small smile.

"Elphie stay here start a new life here." Boq and Fiyero said.

"I wish I could but I can't stay in Oz anymore, make them happy boys, they need you to care and protect them. I trust you with them." I said with a small smile.

"Oh Elphie we'll miss you." Boq and Fiyero said before they hugged me.

"Goodbye Boys I wish we could meet again but I know that's impossible so let me say one thing before I leave. Be happy. Make Glinda and Nessa happy. Goodbye my friends." I said. I turned to walk away.

"We will Elphie. We'll be happy for you. We'll think of you for the rest of our lives. Goodbye dear friend." Boq and Fiyero said before they disappeared.

"Goodbye." I whispered into the night.

"I no longer feel wicked, take me from this life and deliever me another." I said and that's when Elphaba died and I was re-born as Isabella Swan. A New Life, No more Wickedness. I will never forget my friends I will keep them with me like a handprint of my heart forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight/Wicked

Lost

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 2- Hard Life

Your lucky, I mean look at you, standing tall on those legs. You can walk, you can run, you can dance. Now look back at me, stuck in this chair for the rest of my life unable to move, unable to do the things you can do. All the tears I've cried over this, all my life I need you, all my life I looked up to you my sister. My big sister oh Elphaba it wasn't your fault I never blamed you. All those times you said "Oh Nessa I'm sorry." oh big sister please do not cry, none of this was your fault. You looked after me, I'm the person I am today because of you. your love, your care, your singing, the singing of mother's lullaby soothing my pain.

Oh Boq, my precious Boq, how glad I am that your in my life. My love, my sweet, the light in my life. I looked at you Boq, I looked into those precious eyes when you sit beside me and I feel so guilty. I want a future for us but how can we have a future when I'm stuck in this stupid chair, will we ever have children Boq? Will I ever give you children? Will you get tired of me and want someone who can give you everything you need?

Oh Boq, your sweet you keep saying "Oh Nessa my Nessa I'll never want anyone but you." but Boq please understand you say this now but what about the future when Glinda and Fiyero have children, will you still feel the same? I hope you will but I know you won't. The pain I feel right now Boq, the pain we all feel you, me, Glinda and Fiyero as we hear them saying that my sister is wicked when we know it's not true. My big sister is not wicked, I know it my heart that she's a good person, a person who I trust to take care of me.

Now she's gone, my poor sister is no more, they killed her, oh they killed her. All I can do now is mourn and cry.

Mother, Father, Elphaba my family are all gone. And know my heart is confused, my heart is saying one thing. It keeps saying "You still have Boq." but my head is saying differently "He'll leave you in the future and you'll be alone with just the girl in the mirror, you'll be the Wicked Witch of the East." am I wicked too? Is this really true? Oh someone please tell me my sister and I were not Wicked ,I know were not wicked. I trust my heart more than my head, maybe that's a stupid thing to do.

Oh Boq where are you? Please come home to me, I need you. Oh Boq have you left me already? Have you used my sister's death to escape?

It's true isn't it? What my heart is saying. It'll just be me, me, the Wicked Witch of the East.

"Nessa." I looked toward the door and there he is standing tall, my Boq. Oh I wish I could stand next to him, the thought makes me cry harder than before. Boq runs over to me, he's on the floor at my knees, he has my hands in his.

"Oh Nessa, why are you crying my sweet?" Boq says, his voice is so sweet

"I've been thinking maybe my heart is wicked after all, maybe I've just been hiding it. Maybe I'm really not meant to be loved, maybe it will just me and the girl in the mirror, me and the Wicked Witch of the East." I say to him.

"Oh Nessa that's a lie, your not a Wicked Woman. You and Elphaba were never Wicked and you are meant to be loved my sweet, loved by me and Elphaba, and Glinda and Fiyero." Boq says.

"My heart is Wicked Boq, too Wicked for Love." I say. I pull my hands away.

"I cannot believe that." Boq says

"Well it's true you'll leave me I know you will, when Glinda and Fiyero have children you'll leave me. There are some many things I cannot give you because of this stupid chair it's not fair." I say in tears.

"I have something here my sweet, something your sister gave to me before she died, something good has come from her powers." Boq says and he pulls out the most beautiful pair of ruby red slippers I have ever seen.

"What are they? What do they do? Oh Boq please tell me what has Elphaba given to you?" I ask confused.

"These Slippers, my love, once they're on your feet. You'll be able to stand on your own two feet. Oh Nessa my Nessa Elphaba has done something good for us." Boq says.

"Really? I'll walk on my own two feet for the first time in my life? I'll be able to walk, dance and stand by you forever Boq. I'll be able to give you children and everything you've want." I say.

"Nessa my sweet Nessa you'll all I've ever wanted, from the moment I met you at Shiz my heart became yours, our hearts in my eyes beat as one and I'll want nothing else till the day that I die. So are you ready my love to stand for the first time in your life?" Boq asks me.

"I've been ready my whole life." I say and he slips my shoes off and replaces them with my big sisters slippers. And as soon as they find my feet they start to burn, I feel the magic rush. And then one foot goes forward and the next and for the first time in my life I'm out of that chair standing on my own two feet. I fall to the ground not used to standing yet. Boq goes to help me up.

"No Boq let me do this on my own please." I say, smiling and I slowly try to climb back up and it does take some time but finally I'm on my feet. And for the first time in my life I can hug the man I love, I can stand next to him, I've finally got what I've always wanted. But I'm not completely happy, no I'll never be completely happy, I'm missing the biggest piece of my life. My big sister, my good sister, the sister who has done something good for me and Boq. I just wish I could thank her, if only she was still here. Oh Elphaba, I miss you my dear sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight/Wicked

Lost

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 3- True Friends

True friendship never dies, how true. I was a spoilt little girl, I know that now. My parents sent to me to Shizz university to learn magic and how glad I am that they did. You want to know why? Because I met the most important three people in my life. Fiyero (my love), Nessa, Boq and Elphaba. Oh Elphaba, my true friend.

You came into my life Elphie and you changed me for the good, I will always love you for that.

Oh Elphie why did the Wizard have to lie? Why did you have to leave? Why does everyone believe the Wizard's lie? your not Wicked Elphie, I know in my heart your not.

I'm missing a piece of me now Elphie, your gone forever but my memories will keep you alive, true friendship never dies and ours never will.

I'll care for Nessa, Elphie, I'll care for her like you did. I'll miss you my friend, forever.

Oh Fiyero my love where are you? I need you. All I did was mourn and cry over Elphie, oh Fiyero hurry home.

"Glinda." Fiyero whispered my name, I opened my sour eyes, I must have fallen asleep."I have something for you sweetheart, something Elphie wanted you to have." Fiyero said and he pulls out the Black hat I gave to Elphie so long ago and the memories come flooding back.

"Black is this years pink." I whispered remembering the day I said that to Elphie "I miss her Fiyero." I said

"Me too sweetie." Fiyero said, kissing my check.

"I need to go to Nessa. Now that Elphie's gone she needs someone to look after her." I said, getting up from my chair.

"Nessa doesn't need caring for anymore Glinda." Fiyero said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Elphie did I a good thing for Nessa before she died. She gave Boq a pair of ruby slippers that will help Nessa walk." Fiyero said.

"Oh my Oz I have to go and see Nessa." I said, unable to believe it. Fiyero and I went to see Nessa and Boq. I was excited, was it true? had Elphie done a good thing with her powers?

"Nessa dear, Glinda and Fiyero are here." Boq said as he took us through to the living room and there Nessa sat in her chair, it mustn't have worked.

"Hello Glinda, Fiyero." Nessa said with a small smile.

"Nessa, Fiyero told me about the shoes that Elphie gave to Boq. I'm guessing they didn't work." I said feeling sad.

"Oh Glinda don't be silly of course they did." Nessa says and she slowly stood up and I couldn't believe it. She slowly walked towards me. She stumbled I caught her in my arms.

"Sorry I'm still learning to walk." Nessa says with a small smile, I hugged her.

"Oh Nessa this is wonderful." I said with a smile but Nessa looked sad. Me, Boq and Fiyero could see it.

"Nessa my love what's wrong?" Boq asked.

"I just wish I could thank Elphie for what's she done for me. I feel so awful. All my life she felt guilty for the fact I couldn't walk, I never blamed her, I just wish I could have told her that I loved her." Nessa said, a tear fell down her check.

"Nessa she knew you loved her." I said, wiping the tear away.

"It's up to us now. To keep Elphie alive in our hearts. We're the only ones who can mourn her and keep her memory alive." Fiyero and Boq said.

"That's true." Nessa and me said together.

"I say we toast Elphie and her good deed." Fiyero said, Boq had gone to get four champagne glass.

"To my sister Elphaba, the good witch, who's good deed as helped me walk. A girl who has changed all of our lives for the better." Nessa said with a smile.

"To Elphaba." Boq, Fiyero and me said.

We all sat on the couch together, it was strange having Nessa sitting with us and not in her chair.

"How are we going to explain the fact Nessa can walk to the rest of Oz?" I asked.

"We can't tell them. I guess I'll have to stay in my chair when I'm in public and when I'm with you three I can walk around." Nessa said.

"That's not fair on you Nessa." Fiyero said.

"It's the only way Fiyero. If anyone finds out Elphaba gave Boq shoes that helped me walk you know the Wizard will have all four of us arrested, he always did think we kept in touch with her. But he could never prove it and we didn't go through what we went through to have it all ruined now. " Nessa said.

"Nessa's right." Boq and me said together.

"So we agreed the fact I can walk now is to be kept a secret?" Ness said.

"Yes were agreed." Fiyero, Boq and me said.

"Right I think it's time we got home don't you Glinda?" Fiyero said to me.

"Of course dearest, goodnight you too." I said. I kissed Nessa's cheek.

"Night." Nessa and Boq said before we left.

I sat in my bedroom on my bed, Elphie's hat in my hand I put it on my head. It didn't feel right on my head, it should still be on hers.

"It looks nice on you." Fiyero said he kissed my back.

"But it's not mine, it will never feel right on me. I'll keep it always to remember her." I said taking it off, I got up and I placed it on the hat stand.

"We will always remember her Glinda, all of us, she was a special part of our lives." Fiyero said

"Forever." I said. I got up and got dressed into my nightgown and I started to singing Defying Gravity the song me and Elphie had

sung after we'd seen the Wizard

_**Just you and I defying Gravity**_

_**With you and life defying Gravity**_

_**They'll never bring us down**_

"Oh Elphie, I wish they'd never brought you down, I wish you were hear with us now. I love you Elphie my best friend." I whispered into the night I wish she was still hear singing with me. There was no one singing now.


End file.
